Marriage, Love and Everything Inbetween!
by PolkaDots44
Summary: Rima Lupin has managed to piss of Lily Evans, loose her house thirty house points and get engaged to Sirius Black... all before transfiguration! What's going to happen to the fiesty Marauderette? Read and find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Howdy!

PolkaDots44 here with my first ever SiriusXOC story!

This story features my own OC, Rima Lupin, twin of Remus.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter except my OC Rima Lupin.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Detention, Lily and MARRIAGE?

* * *

><p>Rima Lupin wasn't anything special. She wasn't tall, she wasn't brainy, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world… but she was a Marauder. Or a Marauderette as Sirius called her. She'd met the Marauders in her first year soon after her and her twin brother, Remus Lupin, were sorted into Gryffindor. It was like an instant connection between Rima and the boys. The boy she was closest to, however, (apart from Remus) was Sirius.<p>

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Rima's best friend, pureblood, run away, Gryffindor, Marauder, blood traitor and above all else, Hogwarts heart throb. Rima could always count on Sirius to be there for her and he had spent many nights with her, sat in the kitchens and threatening to beat up who ever made her cry – not that she cried often – but it was still sweet of him.

James 'Prongs' Potter was another Marauder she was close to. Her 'brother' in every way except blood. At first, Rima felt intimidated by James because of his pureblood status and relation to the other pureblood families, but she soon got over her fear when he invited her to prank Severus Snape. From then on, the two were like peas in a pod and Rima constantly gave him advice with his infatuation with her dorm ate Lily Evans. The first time Rima stayed over at his house Mrs Potter had stolen her away and 'adopted' her for the summer. Needless to say, her own mother was quite jealous.

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew was the least favourite Marauder for Rima. Something about him just screamed 'creepy'. Rima never acted on this though and she always reminded herself to be civil to him and, occasionally, to give him a hint or two on his homework.

Remus 'Moony' Lupin, the elder twin and the greatest brother that anyone would wish for. Despite the fact that he was born fifteen minutes earlier, Remus never felt the need to boss Rima around, something she was immensely grateful for. He always made time for them to hang out and he made sure she wasn't struggling with anything. He'd always been her confidante and vice versa. When he'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback and endured the pain of monthly transformations, Rima would nurse him back to health and stay by his side until he felt better.

All in all they were a mischevious, immature (with the exception of Remus and Rima, sometimes) brave, hard working group. Most people had the impression that they were notorious pranksters that lived to humiliate and degrade the Slytherins. Rima thought that most people had the right impression. Currently, the group were sat in potions, listening to Professor Slughorn's lecture on the Amortentia potion. Well, Remus and Peter were listening, Rima and Sirius were engaged in an amusing game of 'hit Snape on the head with paper' and James was flat out staring at Lily.

"Score, ten points to me!" Rima sang, high fiving Sirius when Snape turned to glare at them. She got a hearty chuckle in return from Sirius.

"Are you sure you're fifteen RiRi?" Sirius chortled, "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot you were still fourteen."

Rima gave Sirius a half hearted glare and returned to charming paper to fly at Snape. The boys often teased her and Remus for being some of the youngest in their Gryffindor fifth year. Sirius' birthday fell on September 21st and Remus and Rima's fell on March 10th . The two continued their game until Rima gave out a triumphant yell and managed to catch Professor Slughorn's attention.

"Tell me, Miss Lupin, do you find my lesson boring?" Slughorn's voice echoed eerily around the dungeons and from the corner of her eye Rima could see Remus roll his eyes, knowing what would happen.

"Oh not at all, Professor," Rima began, her voice light and sweet. "It's just, whilst the Amortentia potion is a great potion to learn about, I find it isn't vital to my survival outside of Hogwarts. Wouldn't you agree, Sirius?"

Sirius' face broke out into a wild grin as he winked at Rima. "I would indeed agree Rima. You see Professor, my beloved Mother hasn't mentioned anything about ol' Voldy abusing the power of love so I think we're quite safe from the wrath of Amortentia for now. But please, return to your lecture, I know Snivelly over there finds it fascinating."

James was the first person to start laughing like a loon and soon – with the exception of Lily, Slughorn, Snape and Remus – so was the rest of the class. Even some of the Slytherin's cracked a smile at Sirius' words. Rima clapped a hand on Sirius' back and grinned when Sirius threw a rogue arm over her shoulder.

"Detention and five house points from Gryffindor for your cheeky antics Mr Black. Miss Lupin, that will be a detention for you as well and a further ten house points from Gryffindor for questioning my teachings. Now, class has ended and I shall see you all on Wednesday!"

Rima grumbled as she packed away her things and followed Remus out of the dungeons. She linked her arm through his as they stood waiting for the rest of the Marauders to join them.

"Isn't it terrible Remus? All I did was give my opinion and I get a detention for it. I swear Old Sluggs is getting crazier and crazier." Rima wailed dramatically, sticking her tongue out at Lily as the green eyed beauty gave her a frosted glare.

"Cheer up Evans, I'm sure that with your immense knowledge of whatever you'll earn us those house points back in a flash," she exclaimed from her spot next to Remus. She let out a chuckle as Lily stormed off but it soon died down when she heard Remus sigh.

"You really shouldn't antagonise her Rima, she has the right to be angry. You've already lost Gryffindor thirty house points today and it's only second period."

Rima's eyes landed on the floor as she scuffed her shoes and grumbled. "I'm sorry Remus, I'll try and tone it down. But it's mostly Sirius' fault, he makes me do stupid stuff. Uses the imperious curse on me, that one does,"she exclaimed, pointing a stray finger into Sirius' amused face.

"Now now Riri, we all know you'd do anything I say anyway, no need for the imperious curse," he taunted, grey eyes gleaming.

"That's a load of rubbish and you know it Siri!" Rima argued, eyes fierce.

"Don't be embarrassed love, everyone knows you're head over heels for me. I don't blame you either, I think we'd make quite the sexy couple. You with your gorgeous looks and me with my handsome features and charming wit."

By this time Sirius had snaked his arms around Rima's waist and was wearing his signature smirk. Even though Rima knew he was joking, she couldn't help her heart as it started beating wildly. She could already feel the tell tale heat in her cheeks and the butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"Sirius, mate," James started, hand running through his hair, "that's going a bit far for a joke,"

Before Sirius could respond, Remus had taken Rima's arm and started leading her in the direction of the Great Hall, throwing Sirius a dirty look over his shoulder. James and Peter trotted behind them after a few seconds whilst Sirius ran to stand in front of Rima.

"Who said I was joking?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rima's heart stilled. He'd made jokes like this ever since the end of fourth year, saying he thought they'd look great together. But still, this time he was out of line.

"James said you were joking, Black." Rima growled, already moving passed him and into the great hall, Remus at her side. She felt James put his arm around her shoulder and was quite startled when it was suddenly ripped away from her. Sirius gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, making sure she couldn't escape. All eyes in the great hall were on them, no one moved, no one breathed. Everyone watched to see what the great Sirius Black did next.

"There's a tradition in my family," he started slowly, eyes locked with Rima's, one of his hands came up to cup her cheek tenderly, "that when a son turns fifteen, he looks for a partner, someone who he thinks will make a great bride for him. Someone they can laugh with, someone they can trust, someone they can love. I used to laugh whenever my dear parents talked about it… but now I want it. I can see it right now. Me and you side by side, blood traitors till the end. You know I'll always be there to protect you and love you. What's better than marrying someone you've loved ever since you met them?"

Rima wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to agree with him. She didn't know what she wanted. So when Sirius asked the next question, she really wasn't surprised when she fainted,

"So… Rima Maria Sarah Lupin…. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

><p>OOOOOOH!<p>

Seems like Sirius has high hopes, huh?

How do you think Rima will respond when she wakes up?

Please R&R! x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there!

Thanks for the great reviews, you guys rock!

Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>It was after twelve when Rima finally woke up. With a gasp, she shot up right, taking in her surroundings. White stone walls, terrible beds, ugly medicine vials… Yep, she was in the hospital wing all right. Because of him. Sirius Bloody Black. He had to go and get her blood pressure up, even though he knew about her weary condition. Ever since Remus had been bitten, Rima tended to get stressed out easily, so as a result when her blood pressure soared, she became weak and occasionally passed out. The Marauder's would try and calm her down whenever they could, but once in a while one of them would do something stupid and get her sent to the hospital wing.<p>

"Rima?"

Jumping at the sound of another voice, Rima turned her head and saw none other than Lily Evans sat in the chair beside her bed. It couldn't have been a more awkward situation. Rima didn't hate Lily, she just disagreed with her stick in the mud ways. But she'd never really got the chance to know Lily, her being a Marauderette and all. Still, Lily had taken the time to come and keep Rima company, the least she could do was be civil.

"Hey there, Evans." Rima attempted a smile but she was sure it came out as a grimace, "What brings you to my lovely sick bed this fine… er, is it evening or afternoon?"

Lily let out a small chuckle and handed Rima a chocolate frog. How Lily knew she liked chocolate frogs, Rima didn't know. Still, she appreciated it none the less. "It's actually morning, Rima. Madam Pomfrey didn't want to let you out so early so she mixed a dreamless sleep potion into your medicine. But, to answer your question… I wanted to see if you were okay. Black had no right to ask you that in front of everyone, it was a foul thing to do! Potter had the nerve to ask me the same thing too! Apparently, they've been planning this for a while."

Lily's face had become more and more scarlet as she went on and Rima realised it was more from anger than embarrassment. She respected her a little more for that.

"Well, thanks for coming, it's really sweet of you. Of course I'm going to say no to Sirius, I mean, I love him and all… but not like that! What did you say to James? Did you let him down easily?" Rima asked quickly, not wanting to sound too nosy. She wouldn't blame Lily if she'd slapped James.

When she didn't receive a reply from Lily, she knew something was up. The red head was fidgeting too much, it was obvious that she was nervous. Was she afraid Rima would scold her for saying no? Surely not, Evans had far too much pride to think that.

"Lily, are you oka-" Rima began, but was cut off.

"I said yes to Potter!" Lily screeched, looking as if she was a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Rima was silent for a few moments trying to absorb what the other girl had said. Lily hated James. With a passion.

"Why.. Um, Lily… why would…why in the name of Merlin's pants did you say yes?" Rima exclaimed finally, handing Lily a box of tissues. She'd started tearing up the minute she'd told Rima what she said.

Rima immediately pulled Lily into a hug, patting her hair to calm her down. Even though Lily was the elder of the two, Rima couldn't help but feel like a mother comforting her child.

"Shh. Shhh Lily," she soothed in a soft voice, "It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I'm here for you. Shhh."

Lily's sobs got louder and louder, they even drowned out the sounds of the young Slytherin's vile coughing attack. "I-I d-d-didn-n't want y-you t-too go thr-rough this a-a-alone!" Lily wailed, gripping onto Rima's jumper even tighter.

Rima froze. Lily had said yes to James, just because she didn't want Rima to go through it alone. Lily was looking out for her. After everything she'd said to the redhead, she had her back. She was a true Gryffindor. After a while, when Lily's sobs subsided, Rima led her back over to her chair and the two girl got settled back into their respective places.

"Lily… what exactly happens when purebloods find their 'bride'?" Rima wearily questioned. Her voice shook with nerves but she refused to let them over power her. She was a Gryffindor for Godric's sake! Where was her brave heart of steel?

"Well," Lily sniffed, "They have to go through a.. trial, sort of. The pair live together for a while and have to follow a set of guide lines to see if they're compatible. But that's only if they pass the first test. Apparently, the pureblood knows when he's found his bride, because when he turns fifteen, all he can think about is her. It's like destiny, the two are bonded from the minute they're born. Soul mates. Sort of like how a Veela is with their mate, but less possessive."

"So… let me get this straight. We've been magically bonded to our 'groom' since we were born, just so we could meet them and marry them?" Rima concluded. It sounded more trouble than it was worth, but she wasn't about to let Lily go through this alone.

"Yeah, kind of. That's why… I think we'll be okay…Deep down, they're good guys…" Lily uttered softly, not looking at Rima, face tinted a light pink.

Rima found herself nodding along but jumped when the hospital wing door was pushed open. And none other than Sirius Black and James Potter came striding in, their faces the picture of worry. Lily and Rima both blushed brilliant shades of red upon seeing them. It was like their senses had been heightened and they were seeing the boys for the first time.

Sirius' face, upon closer inspection, was much more defined than Rima had ever noticed. His nose was straight and elegant, giving his stormy grey eyes a more masculine, mysterious feel. His high cheek bones made his face look more aristocratic as if he was of royal descent, and his lips looked more full, soft even. His hair seemed a darker shade than Rima thought it was, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him brush it back messily. Honeslty… what was happening to her? All she could see was Sirius, standing in front of her. She'd never realised it before, but he was so much taller than James. He towered over Rima, but instead of feeling intimidated, she felt secure, safe… protected.

"All right, Rima?" Sirius hesitantly asked, grasping her right hand ever so slowly. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he stepped forward, closing the gap between them a little.

"Sirius…" Rima breathed, her free hand placed on his shoulder in case he go to close. "You look different, I'm confused. Sirius, what's happening to me?" Her breath was coming out in short bursts and she could feel her blood pressure start to rise. As calmly as he could, Sirius pulled Rima into his arms and ran his hand down her back in a soothing motion.

"Shh, love. You're okay. It's just the effect of the proposal. It doesn't always happen, but it has for you and Lily. I know you're saying no to me, and I want you to know I'm fine with it. You're still my special girl, you hear?"

Rima sucked in a breath and looked down at the floor. It was now or never. "Uum, actually… I'm saying… my answer that is, well… erm, I'll… I'll be your bride, Siri."

Sirius' face froze, and Rima even suspected that he'd stopped breathing. Her face was even brighter than it was before and looking over to Lily, she almost giggled. James was sat on the bed so he and Lily were the same height and had his arms around her waist. Lily looked like she wanted to die, right then and there. When she caught Rima looking, she gave a small smile and a little wink. Rima returned the gesture and looked back at the floor. She stumbled a little when Sirius gently pushed her back but she didn't dare look up. Sirius placed a gentle finger under her chin and titled her face until he could see her face clearly. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she didn't know existed.

"Really?" He breathed, "You're not joking?"

Rima's heart missed a beat as she tried to form the words in her mouth. "Re..Really," she confirmed airily. It wasn't until she could feel Sirius' breath on her face that she realised he was leaning in for a kiss. Rima wanted to argue, to beat the living daylights out of him, to punch him right in the kisser. But, strangely enough, she found herself leaning in as well and before she knew it, her eyelids were fluttering.

'_No! No! I don't want this!'_ she screamed in her head.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A SNAKE!" Lily screamed frantically, pointing towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Immediately, the two boys swept around, trying to find this snake. Lily took the chance to grab the dazes Rima and made a dash for the exit. Rima eventually clogged on to what was going on and sped up, much to the protest of Sirius and James.

"Sorry boys, if you want us to be your brides, you gotta catch us first!" Rima and Lily cackled in unison, high tailing it from the hospital wing. They had no idea where they were going, all they knew was that they had to get away. Fast.

* * *

><p>Hehe.<p>

I know it's not great, but what do you think?

Please R&R

PolkaDots44 over and out~


End file.
